Natura bestii
Natura bestii - jedno z czterech zadań głównych pojawiających się w Dragon Age: Początek, które muszą zostać ukończone przed zwołaniem zjazdu możnych. Tło Dalijczycy są dziesiątkowani przez paskudną chorobę, która zmienia ich w wilkołaki. Opiekun klanu, Zathrian, prosi Strażnika o pomoc w pozbyciu się klątwy, jaka na nich spadła. Chce, aby bohater odnalazł Chorego Kła i wrócił z jego sercem, które mogłoby pomóc w uporaniu się z zarazą. W tym celu należy udać się w głąb lasu Brecilian, aby znaleźć tropy wilkołaków prowadzące do ich przywódcy. Opis przejścia Obóz Dalijczyków Kiedy Strażnik uda się na skraj lasu Brecilian, zostanie powitany przez Mithrę, elfkę dowodzącą patrolem. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań ( nie opłaca się ukrywać przed nią prawdy, można jej powiedzieć, że jest się Szarym Strażnikiem) zaprowadzi ona bohatera do opiekuna Dalijczyków, Zathriana. Wyjaśni on, że jego klan nie jest w chwili obecnej w stanie uhonorować traktatów podpisanych z Szarymi Strażnikami. Wielu jego łowców padło ofiarą tajemniczej choroby, od kiedy wpadli w zasadzkę wilkołaków w głębi lasu. Zathrian wyjaśni, że wilkołactwo rozprzestrzenia się jak choroba, a zarazem jest powiązane ze swoim źródłem: wilkiem znanym jako Chory Kieł. Elf uważa, że mając serce bestii będzie mógł wyleczyć swoich ludzi, po czym dołączą oni do Strażnika w walce z Plagą. Jeśli bohater zaoferuje swoją pomoc w zamian za nagrodę, Zathrian obieca mu topór - Dziób Gryfa, ale pod warunkiem, że wilkołaki zginą. Opiekun klanu udzieli również kilku ostatnich wskazówek, na przykład, aby wypatrywać białych wilków. Po tym skieruje bohatera po więcej informacji do swojej uczennicy, Lanayi oraz do bajarza, Sarela. Pytając Zathriana o dodatkowe wyposażenie, mężczyzna powie o zapasach, które dla Strażnika odłożył Varathorn (to samo można zdobyć zaglądając do skrzyni stojącej niedaleko Varathorna). Wraz z postępem misji, można rozmawiać z Zathrianem o kolejnych wydarzeniach. Bohater powinien zwiedzić obóz przed wyruszeniem, aby zebrać zadania poboczne, wpisy do kodeksu oraz różne przedmioty rozsiane po lokacji. Nie warto otwierać skrzyni na prawo od Zathriana. Gdy spróbuje się to zrobić, podejdzie Lanaya i ostrzeże, że to jest własność elfów. Jeśli mimo tego zabierze się jej zawartość, klan będzie miał to Strażnikowi za złe. Pozostałe skrzynie w obozie można śmiało otwierać. Zachodnia część lasu Brecilian Po zbadaniu całego obozu Dalijczyków, można użyć wyjścia we wschodniej części lokacji. Odblokowuje ono kolejną lokację - zachodnią część lasu Brecilian. Ta część dziczy jest zamieszkana przez wilki, wilki plagi oraz wilkołaki. Ponadto, idąc ścieżką na północnym-zachodzie, Strażnik napotka wielkiego niedźwiedzia pilnującego zwłok, przy których można znaleźć trochę przedmiotów, a w pobliżu nich rośnie łaska Andrasty. W północno-centralnej części mapy, obok wodospadu, znajduje się mała wyspa z trzema mostami. Wszystkie drogi na zachód od wodospadu tu prowadzą. Gdy drużyna zbliży się do tego miejsca, nadejdą wilkołaki. Jeden z nich, Szybkonóg, nakaże Strażnikowi się poddać i wracać do Dalijczyków. Można wykorzystać umiejętność przymusu celem użycia perswazji lub zastraszenia, aby uniknąć konfrontacji z Szybkonogiem. W przeciwnym razie zaatakują, lecz wycofają się po utracie połowy punktów życia. Następny dialog wskaże, iż wilkołaki mogą mieć jakiś żal do Dalijczyków, a Szybkonoga drużyna spotka jeszcze kilka razy wraz z postępem misji. Po spotkaniu z wilkołakami, bohater może przejść przez most i skierować się na wschód, gdzie będzie musiał walczyć z kolejnymi wilkołakami. Za następnym mostem napotka również grupę mrocznych pomiotów: hurloków i ogra, który ma przy sobie srebrny sznur. Uwagi * Deygan, dalijski elf, leży poważnie ranny w miejscu zaraz po spotkaniu Szybkonoga. Zobacz: , aby uzyskać więcej szczegółów. * Na południe od miejsca spotkania pomiotów można znaleźć mistyczne miejsce mocy do zadania . Jest tam również nagrobek, przy którym bohater poczuje się "dość nieswojo", jednak na razie jedyna możliwa opcja przy nim to "Zostaw nagrobek w spokoju.". Ten nagrobek jest związany z zadaniem i nie można przy nim nic zrobić, dopóki nie napotka się innego nagrobka. * W tej samej części lokacji można znaleźć stertę śmieci zawierającą kość wołu oraz kulę z namalowanym niebem. * Na północ od tego miejsca, Strażnik może pozyskać trochę żelazodrzewa do zadania . Wielki Dąb Droga w tym miejscu rozgałęzia się na północną, prowadzącą do wyjścia do wschodniej części lasu Brecilian (strzeżoną przez dzikiego sylwana) oraz na południową. Tą drugą ścieżką również można dotrzeć do wyjścia (pilnowanego przez kolejną grupę wilkołaków, w tym wściekłych), ale idąc dalej na południe dojdzie się do miejsca oznaczonego jako polana Wielkiego Dębu. Ta część lasu strzeżona jest przez sporą ilość dzikich sylwanów, ale prowadzi do jednego, który jest przyjazny - do Wielkiego Dębu. Rymując, istota zaoferuje nowe zadanie - odzyskać jego skradziony żołądź od szalonego pustelnika (więcej o tej misji można znaleźć w sekcji "Magiczna bariera"). Uwagi * Strażnik może zaatakować drzewo w trakcie tego spotkania lub później, wraz z postępem misji głównej. Zobacz: Wielki Dąb, aby uzyskać więcej szczegółów. * Na południe od dębu znajduje się most prowadzący do opuszczonego obozu. Więcej o nim można dowiedzieć się na stronie: Zachodnia część lasu Brecilian. * Charakterystyczne drzewo znajduje się nieco wyżej, na wschód od obozu. Jeśli pies znajduje się w drużynie, może on przy nim aktywować dominację mabari. * Spotkanie Wielkiego Dębu jest jednym z wydarzeń powodujących pojawienie się nowych przeciwników w lesie (wilkołaków i wilków plagi). * Jeśli zabije się drzewo, jego miejsce zajmą w przyszłości mroczne pomioty. Wschodnia część lasu Brecilian Jak wspomniano wcześniej, Strażnik może udać się do wschodniej części lasu przez dwa przejścia. Północnej drogi strzeże grupa wilkołaków, a południowej - dziki sylwan (tego przeciwnika najlepiej zabić bronią dystansową, dzięki czemu nie oplącze on drużyny swoimi korzeniami). Dwie zachodnie ścieżki łączą się w centralnej części lokacji, gdzie znajdują się trzy dzikie sylwany. Z tego miejsca odchodzą jeszcze trzy drogi: * Północna - prowadzi do starożytnego nagrobka * Wschodnia - prowadzi do szalonego pustelnika * Południowa - prowadzi do magicznej bariery Północna i wschodnia ścieżka łączy się ze sobą w dalszym punkcie. Magiczna Bariera Idąc południową ścieżką, dotrze się do magicznej bariery: gdy drużyna się do niej zbliży, aktywuje się przerywnik filmowy, w której przechodzą przez nią, po czym wychodzą w tym samym miejscu. Główne zadanie się zaktualizuje o nakaz znalezienia sposobu na pokonanie tej przeszkody (przez przebłaganie lasu lub oszukanie go). Problem można rozwiązać na dwa sposoby: * Pomóc szalonemu pustelnikowi ze wschodniej części lasu. Poprosi on Strażnika o zabicie Wielkiego Dębu, a w zamian zaoferuje sposób na pokonanie bariery. * Pomóc Wielkiemu Dębowi z zachodniej części lasu. Będzie on chciał, aby bohater odzyskał jego żołądź od pustelnika, który go ukradł. W zamian, drzewo podaruje Strażnikowi kostur Gałąź Dębu. Jeśli zabito Dąb przy pierwszym spotkaniu, trzeba porozmawiać z pustelnikiem, który zaproponuje, aby Strażnik przyniósł mu skórę wilkołaka. Mężczyzna zaczaruje ją tak, żeby założona chroniła przed wzrokiem lasu. Odpowiednią skórę powinno się już posiadać po walkach z wilkołakami. Nie jest możliwe teraz zabicie pustelnika (nawet jeśli wybierze się odpowiednią opcję dialogową), a w jego pniu nic się nie znajdzie, przez co on też nie zaatakuje bohatera. Gdy spróbuje się go zabić nożem, będzie się teleportował, co Morrigan lub Wynne skomentują. W przypadku pomocy dla Wielkiego Dębu, można zdobyć żołądź od pustelnika na drodze handlu wymiennego. Gdy jednak później spróbuje się szperać w pniu mężczyzny, ten zaatakuje. Północny starożytny nagrobek Na północnej ścieżce znajduje się kilka niedźwiedzi. Idąc dalej, dotrze się do ruin pilnowanych przez dwa ogry. Uwagi: * Ta sekcja jest oznaczona jako "Północny starożytny nagrobek", ponieważ w tej lokacji znajduje się jeszcze jeden, na południu. Znajduje się on za magiczną barierą i jest opisany w sekcji "Południowy starożytny nagrobek". * Wśród ruin znajduje się nagrobek, podobny do tego, z zachodniej części lasu. Badając go, Strażnik dowie się, że "powietrze wokół tego prastarego nagrobka wydaje się nienaturalnie zimne", a "na powierzchni wyryto jakieś ochronne runy". Po wybraniu opcji "Narusz znaki ochronne.", rozpocznie się zadanie i odblokowany zostanie wpis . Pojawi się również ożywieniec, który wraz ze swoimi nieumarłymi sługami zaatakuje drużynę. * Gdy zadanie dotyczące skarbu zostanie otrzymane, a wcześniej przyjęto misję , to po opuszczeniu tej części lasu przy północnym nagrobku pojawi się grupa maleficarów. * Na drodze pomiędzy nagrobkiem i kryjówką pustelnika bohater może spotkać Aneirina, powiązanego z zadaniem . * W rumowisku nieopodal można znaleźć stalową kolczatkę dla psa. Szalony pustelnik Gdy Strażnik zbliży się do polany szalonego pustelnika, magicznie pojawi się on na środku obozu i będzie machał pięściami w powietrzu, tańczył i zachowywał zgodnie ze swoim imieniem. Jeśli się z nim porozmawia, zaoferuje on sposób na dostanie się do centralnej części lasu pod warunkiem, że bohater zabije Wielkiego Dęba z zachodniej części lasu i przyniesie skórę wilkołaka. Istnieje teraz kilka opcji, które pozwolą na przekroczenie magicznej bariery (Zobacz: Szalony pustelnik), wszystkie jednak wymagają powrotu do Dębu w zachodniej części lasu, więc należy uważać na odnowione grupy wrogów. * Jeśli zabije się pustelnika, jego obóz zostanie opanowany przez bandytów, a przy północnym nagrobku pojawi się grupa mrocznych pomiotów. * W obozie znajduje się zamknięta skrzynia, jak i również charakterystyczny namiot, który pies może oznaczyć. * Pustelnik może stać się wrogiem, jeśli będzie się przeszukiwać jego pień. Możliwe jest jednak zabranie stąd złotego pierścienia. Południowy starożytny nagrobek Po drugiej stronie bariery Strażnik ponownie natknie się na Szybkonoga. Rozmowa z nim pozostawi kolejne pytania dotyczące konfliktu między Dalijczykami i wilkołakami, ale prowadzi również do nieuniknionej walki z nim oraz trzema wściekłymi wilkołakami. Gdy zdrowie Szybkonoga osiągnie bardzo niski poziom, pojawi się Chory Kieł, który go uratuje, po czym sam ucieknie. Niedaleko od miejsca bitwy znajduje się kolejny starożytny nagrobek. Po minięciu nagrobka nastąpi krótkie spotkanie z innym wilkołakiem - strażnikiem bramy, który ma do pomocy jeszcze dwóch ze swojego gatunku. Uciekną jednak, zanim Strażnik zdąży cokolwiek zrobić, ale dadzą wskazówkę, mówiącą o "Pani", której muszą chronić. Kawałek dalej znajduje się wejście do breciliańskich ruin. Breciliańskie ruiny Ruiny w lesie Brecilian składają się z dwóch poziomów prowadzących do legowiska wilkołaków. Wyższy poziom ruin Bohater wkroczy na ten poziom przez korytarz na wschodzie do dużego pomieszczenia, gdzie para wilkołaków zgotuje drużynie swoje własne powitanie. Na północ od tego miejsca znajdują się schody prowadzące w dół, prosto do leża wilkołaków. Niestety, przejście jest zablokowane i aby dotrzeć do celu podróży, należy przebyć dłuższą drogę przez dwa poziomy ruin. Na niższym poziomie znajduje się drugie wejście (dziennik zaktualizuje się, mówiąc, iż należy je odszukać). Jedyna możliwa droga wiedzie przez drzwi na zachodzie, za którymi bohater natknie się na olbrzymie pająki oraz pajęcze pułapki. Idąc dalej, można natknąć się na kilka pomieszczeń, w których są do zdobycia różne przedmioty. Właściwa ścieżka prowadzi na południe, schodami w dół. Będąc na nich usłyszy się ryk ogromnej istoty, na co towarzysze zareagują zdenerwowaniem. Następnie drużyna trafi do większej sali ze znajdującą się pośrodku okrągłą mozaiką. Wokół niej, jak i na niej umieszczone zostały pułapki, a po wejściu na nią nastąpi atak smoka. Jeśli któryś z członków drużyny potrafi rozbrajać pułapki, możliwe będzie rozbrojenie większości zanim smok się pojawi. Smok może zostawić po sobie fragment uzbrojenia. W pobliżu znajdują się jeszcze zwłoki, skrzynie oraz smoczy skarbiec do przeszukania. W tym ostatnim można znaleźć łuk - Ramię Falon'Dina (odblokowujący ) oraz srebrny medalion wraz z szerokim wyborem klejnotów, mikstur i pieniędzy. Na końcu tej sali znajdują się schody prowadzące na niższy poziom ruin. Niższy poziom ruin Po wejściu do lokacji Strażnik znajdzie się w korytarzu na północy. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką można zauważyć, jest duch elfa, który ucieknie, gdy drużyna się zbliży. Po chwili powstanie grupa nieumarłych (szkieletów i żywych trupów) i zaatakuje bohatera. W dwóch bocznych pomieszczeniach spotka się więcej szkieletów. Idąc korytarzem na południe, trafi się do zawalonego przejścia, gdzie pająki zastawiły pułapkę. W tym miejscu Strażnik jest zmuszony udać się na wschód, do dużej sali z okrągłą mozaiką pośrodku. Po spotkaniu ducha chłopca pojawi się kolejna grupa szkieletów. W jednym z bocznych pomieszczeń znajduje się sarkofag, w którym leży fantazyjny zwój oraz tabliczka zapisana po elficku. Drużyna powinna iść dalej na wschód, a gdy korytarz się rozwidli, pójść na południe (lub na północ, aby wykonać misje oraz ). Przy schodach, Strażnika czeka kolejna potyczka ze szkieletami. Gdy bohater się z nimi upora, obudzi się ich jednak jeszcze więcej. Na następnym skrzyżowaniu będzie należało stoczyć bitwę z dwiema grupami nieumarłych, podczas gdy trzecia znajduje się za drzwiami obok. Właściwa ścieżka prowadzi właśnie przez te drzwi. Teraz należy zachować szczególną ostrożność. Pokój, do którego się trafi jest pełen wrogów (głównie szkieletów) oraz pułapek (począwszy od 5 płyt naciskowych wokół samego wejścia). Najlepiej jest trzymać drużynę z dala od drzwi i wywabiać szkielety na korytarz (są wśród nich łucznicy, którzy zbliżą się tylko, gdy nie mogą strzelić do żadnego towarzysza, więc można np. schować się za ścianą lub zamknąć drzwi). Jeśli w drużynie znajduje się łotrzyk potrafiący rozbrajać pułapki, powinien robić to między kolejnymi walkami. W przeciwnym razie, lepiej przechodzić je ostrożnie każdym towarzyszem i trzymać się ściany. Jeśli łotrzyk z drużyny posiada umiejętność kamuflażu w walce, może na samym początku zbadać całą salę i rozbroić pułapki. Mag z zaklęciami obszarowymi i ochronnymi również przyda się w tym miejscu. Warto zauważyć, iż pułapki rozmieszczone są w całym pomieszczeniu, nie tylko przy drzwiach. Gdy wszyscy nieumarli zostaną pokonani, należy przejść przez następne drzwi do korytarza, gdzie można zauważyć, że jedna z jego odnóg jest zawalona. To jest to samo miejsce, w którym było się wcześniej po drugiej stronie. Dalsza droga prowadzi do metalowych drzwi, do największego pomieszczenia tego poziomu ruin. Strażnika zaatakują szkielety wszelkiej maści. Po ich pokonaniu można zejść po schodach. Sala przez chwilę będzie zdawać się bezpieczna, ale jeszcze zanim zejdzie się na sam dół, pojawi się tajemna zmora. Upiór potrafi się teleportować między czterema platformami i będzie to robić, gdy któryś z członków drużyny zaatakuje ją wręcz. Czyni to walkę trudniejszą, zwłaszcza że będą do niej dołączały kolejne szkielety. * Najbezpieczniejszą opcją jest używanie wyłącznie broni dystansowych ze szczytu schodów. Jedyne, co zmora będzie wtedy robić, to używać duchowego wybuchu. Wróg nie będzie atakował, jeśli zasięg broni jest wystarczająco daleki (ponad 50). * Szkielety będą przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu, dopóki zejdzie się niżej. * Można pozbawić zmorę umiejętności teleportacji, przez ustawienie po jednym członku drużyny na każdej z platform. Nieumarły pozostawi po sobie parę popielnych rękawic. Więcej przedmiotów można zdobyć w bocznych pokojach (sarkofag zawiera starodawną elficką zbroję (odblokowującą ) oraz Białe Ostrze). Jedna ze skrzyń ma poziom zaawansowania bardzo trudny (60), jednak nie kryje w sobie nic ważnego i jeśli łotrzyk nie potrafi jej otworzyć, to nie jest żadna strata. Kilka szkieletów czeka jeszcze na Strażnika w korytarzu na północy, ale wejście do leża wilkołaków znajduje się dokładnie za nimi. Legowisko wilkołaków Bohater, po wejściu do tej lokacji, znajdzie się w pokoju na północy. Ta część pomieszczenia jest oddzielona od pozostałej drzwiami (z pobliskich zwłok można zebrać trupie gruczoły). Za nimi czeka spora grupa wilkołaków, w tym wilków cienia, która natychmiast ruszy do ataku. Wilki cienia będą się kamuflować i używać przeważającej siły, aby przewrócić członków drużyny. Po bitwie można przeszukać salę, lecz należy uważać na pułapki oraz kolejne wilkołaki (niektóre również ukryte). W razie problemów wystarczy wywabiać mniejsze grupy przeciwników, stojąc za barykadami. W bocznych korytarzach znajduje się więcej przedmiotów do zdobycia, ale donikąd one nie prowadzą. Dalej należy udać się schodami na południe. Po przejściu przez drzwi drużyna spotka strażnika bramy (z parą pomocników). Został on wysłany przez "Panią" z ofertą pertraktacji. Alternatywą, rzecz jasna, jest walka z nimi. Po wybraniu drugiej opcji, z bocznych pokoi przybiegnie więcej wilkołaków (w sumie 7 zwykłych, 4 wściekłe i 2 wilki cienia), sprawiając, że bitwa będzie ciężka. Jeśli Shale jest w drużynie, po zgodzeniu się na negocjacje, będzie się zastanawiała, jaki jest sens rozmowy z wilkołakami. * Jeśli użyje się perswazji * Jeśli Shale przekona bohatera do swoich racji , po czym nastąpi walka z wilkołakami. * Jeśli powie się Shale, że drużyna musi znaleźć Chorego Kła * Jeśli każe się Shale przestać kwestionować decyzje Strażnika Jeśli Wynne jest w drużynie i odmówi się pójścia na negocjacje: * Jeśli użyje się perswazji * Jeśli powie się jej, że nie podejmie się takiego ryzyka * Jeśli pozwoli się jej zmienić swoje zdanie W tym momencie Strażnik decyduje, w jaki sposób zadanie główne zostanie rozwiązane. ─────── Wybory Strażnika Można osiągnąć trzy różne wyniki, zależne od decyzji podjętych w dalszych rozmowach. Każdy z nich spowoduje zmiany w poparciu drużyny. # Stanąć po stronie elfów i Zathriana oraz zabić wilkołaki. Klątwa zostanie wyleczona, a elfy uszanują traktaty Szarej Straży i wesprą ją w walce z Plagą. # Stanąć po stronie wilkołaków i zabić elfy. Wtedy to one pomogą Strażnikowi pokonać Plagę. # Pogodzić obie strony konfliktu. Klątwa zostanie zdjęta, a wilkołaki staną się ludźmi. Elfy zostaną uzdrowione i wyślą armię do walki z Plagą. Konwersacja z Panią Lasu wyjawi pochodzenie konfliktu między wilkołakami i Dalijczykami: Zathrian przeklął (zmienił w wilkołaki) grupę ludzi, którzy zabili jego syna i zgwałcili córkę. Jednak wilkołaki w lesie to nie ci dawni przestępcy, lecz nieszczęśnicy, którzy przejęli od nich klątwę. Pani poprosi Strażnika, aby przyprowadził Zathriana na rozmowę. ─────── Odrzucenie propozycji Na początku pertraktacji, należy odmówić Pani przyprowadzenia Zathriana i zdecydować się na poszukiwanie Chorego Kła w trudniejszy sposób. * Jeśli Alistair jest w drużynie * Jeśli Zevran jest w drużynie Pani okaże się samym Chorym Kłem, który zaatakuje wraz z Szybkonogiem i ośmioma innymi wilkołakami. Umiejętność Kła do wycia może powalić członków drużyny, więc lepiej go unikać, zanim nie zabije się pozostałych wilkołaków. Jeśli pozostawiono przy życiu strażnika bramy, zaatakuje on po walce z trzema kolejnymi wilkołakami. Z ciała Chorego Kła można zabrać: * Serce Lasu - automatycznie dodane do ekwipunku * Serce Chorego Kła * Ekspercką runę zimnego żelaza Należy zbadać dokładnie całe pomieszczenie i udać się do wyjścia na wschodzie, którym dotrze się ponownie na wyższy poziom ruin. Trzeba teraz udać się na południe, gdzie będzie czekał Zathrian. Elf podziękuje za zdobycie serca i przeprosi za okłamanie bohatera. Niezależnie od wybranej opcji dialogowej, będzie on chciał wrócić do obozu razem ze Strażnikiem (jeśli powie mu się, że samemu znajdzie się drogę, Zathrian nie pozwoli na to, mówiąc, że nie spuści serca z oka, po czym wszyscy natychmiast przeniosą się do obozu Dalijczyków. Nie pozwala to na zabicie elfa i zawarcie umowy z Lanayą). W obozie Dalijczyków Zathrianowi uda się przełamać klątwę. Zagwarantuje wtedy wsparcie elfów przeciwko Pladze. Nawet jeśli nie prosiło się o nagrodę, opiekun ją przekaże. Jest to: * Dziób Gryfa ─────── Przystanie na propozycję Pani wskaże Strażnikowi szybszą drogę na górę (można wcześniej zbadać okolicę). Gdy będzie się gotowym, należy udać się do przejścia na wschodzie, po czym trzeba znaleźć Zathriana. Elf wyjawi, iż Pani to tak naprawdę Chory Kieł i nie okaże żalu za stworzenie klątwy. Zgodzi się na negocjacje, jeśli obieca mu się ochronę przed wilkołakami. Istnieją dwie opcje: # Zaoferować ochronę lub powiedzieć, że nie jest ona potrzebna - Zathrian pójdzie za Strażnikiem. # Odmówić ochrony i zgodzić się na zabicie wilkołaków: #* Jeśli Morrigan jest w drużynie #* Jeśli Shale jest w drużynie Należy teraz powrócić do Pani Lasu z Zathrianem. Będą wtedy rozmawiać, a Pani wyjawi, w jaki sposób elf stworzył klątwę: użył własnej krwi, dlatego dopóki ona istnieje, żyje i sam Zathrian (jednak jego śmierć nie zakończy klątwy). ─────── Pogodzenie elfów i wilkołaków Gdy Zathrian spotka się z Panią Lasu, w pewnym momencie powie: "Widzisz? Równie szybko zwrócą się przeciw tobie. Zrób to, po co tu przyszedłeś, Szary Strażniku, lub zejdź mi z drogi.". Należy teraz wybrać opcję "Zdejmiesz tę klątwę, nawet jeśli miałbym cię do tego zmusić!". * Jeśli Alistair jest w drużynie * Jeśli Leliana jest w drużynie * Jeśli Morrigan jest w drużynie * Jeśli Oghren jest w drużynie * Jeśli Shale jest w drużynie * Jeśli Sten jest w drużynie, a wcześniej powiedziano Zathrianowi, że w razie potrzeby zabije się wilkołaki, aby przekonać go do negocjacji, ale powiedziano również Pani Lasu, iż te słowa miały jedynie zagwarantować przybycie elfa Zathrian zaatakuje i wezwie do pomocy 2 większe cienie oraz 3 dzikie sylwany. W trakcie bitwy Chory Kieł, Szybkonóg i wilkołaki są unieruchomieni (umiejętność templariusza - Oczyszczenie obszaru - może usunąć ten efekt). Uderzenie many jest szczególnie skuteczne przeciwko Zathrianowi. Zaklęcia i umiejętności, których używa elf: * Klątwa przekierowania * Klątwa podatności * Uścisk zimy * Stożek zimna * Zamieć * Porażenie * Łańcuch błyskawic * Magia krwi * Krwawa rana Gdy zdrowie Zathriana będzie bliskie zera, przestanie walczyć. Ostatecznie zgodzi się zdjąć klątwę, poświęcając swoje życie i życie Pani Lasu (ciało elfa zniknie). Wilkołaki znów staną się ludźmi i opuszczą las. * Jeśli Wynne jest w drużynie (to się nie stanie, dopóki klątwa nie zostanie zdjęta). Jeśli spyta się Szybkonoga, przekaże on Strażnikowi: * Tarczę Szybkonoga Teraz należy powrócić do obozu Dalijczyków. Lanaya, nowa opiekunka, powie, że klątwa już nie zgraża Dalijczykom i nikt inny nie padnie jej ofiarą. Dotrzyma ona również traktatów i wyśle armię do walki z Plagą. ─────── Sprzymierzenie się z Zathrianem * Jeśli Leliana jest w drużynie , jeśli z powodzeniem użyto perswazji . * Jeśli Morrigan jest w drużynie * Jeśli Morrigan jest w drużynie, a powiedziano wcześniej Zathrianowi, że w razie konieczności zabije się wilkołaki, a później powie się Pani, iż wesprze się Zathriana * Jeśli Oghren jest w drużynie * Jeśli Shale jest w drużynie, powie ona, że elf jest odpowiedzialny za całą sytuację: ** Jeśli powie się jej, żeby się zamknęła i robiła, co jej się każe ** Jeśli użyje się z powodzeniem perswazji, golem zostanie przekonany, że drużyna przybyła w to miejsce po sojuszników. ** Jeśli Strażnik zgodzi się z nią i wesprze Szybkonoga * Jeśli Wynne jest w drużynie, powie ona, że bohater nie może pomagać Zathrianowi: ** Jeśli powie się jej, żeby robiła, co się jej każe lub odeszła ** Jeśli użyje się z powodzeniem perswazji, Wynne zostanie przekonana, że to nie jest walka Strażnika. ** Jeśli bohater zgodzi się z nią i powie Zathrianowi, aby zniósł klątwę, stając tym samym po stronie Szybkonoga Pani przemieni się w Chorego Kła i zaatakuje wraz z Szybkonogiem i 8 innymi wilkołakami. Najlepiej jest zabić wilkołaki przed walką z Kłem - Zathrian skupia jego uwagę przez większość bitwy, ale używa stożka zimna, który może przez przypadek zamrozić drużynę. Ze zwłok Chorego Kła można zabrać: * Serce Chorego Kła * Ekspercką runę zimnego żelaza Zathrian zabierze serce Kła i podziękuje Strażnikowi. Powie również, iż w razie jego śmierci, Lanaya będzie potrafiła uleczyć łowców przy pomocy serca. Elf będzie chciał wrócić do obozu i zaprosi do niego bohatera. # Pozostanie i eksploracja - Zathrian odejdzie mówiąc, że porozmawia ze Strażnikiem, gdy przyjdzie do obozu. # Powrót wraz z elfem. # Oszukanie Zathriana i walka z nim. Do pomocy wezwie on 2 większe cienie i 3 dzikie sylwany (Uderzenie many jest szczególnie efektywne przeciwko Zahtrianowi). #* Jeśli Zevran jest w drużynie #* Ze zwłok elfa można zabrać: #** Serce lasu - automatycznie dodane do ekwipunku #** Kostur magistra #** Pierścień opiekuna Trzeba teraz udać się do obozu Dalijczyków. Zathrian (jeśli żyje) lub Lanaya poinformują Strażnika, że serce wyleczyło łowców i zapewnią wsparcie elfów w walce z Plagą. Jeśli Zathrian żyje, przekaże on bohaterowi: * Dziób Gryfa ─────── Śmierć Zathriana i elfów Jeśli posiada się umiejętność perswazji, można przekonać Panią Lasu do zabicia elfów z Zathrianem na czele (wymagany 3. poziom przymusu). * Jeśli Morrigan jest w drużynie * Jeśli Wynne jest w drużynie, stwierdzi ona, iż Strażnik oszalał: ** Jeśli powie się jej, ze to nie mniej, niż Zevran zasługuje ** Jeśli powie się jej, aby się odczepiła ** Jeśli użyje się z powodzeniem perswazji, Wynne zostanie przekonana, że drużyna jest tu po to, aby pokonać mroczne pomioty, nie, aby pomagać elfom ** Jeśli przyzna się jej rację , po czym trzeba zgodzić się na przyprowadzenie Zathriana lub tego odmówić. * Jeśli Zevran jest w drużynie, spyta, czy Strażnik naprawdę chce to zrobić: ** Jeśli powie mu się, że chce się tylko pomóc, elf wyzna, iż jego matka była Dalijką i będzie błagał, aby tego nie robić: *** Jeśli nie zmieni się zdania *** Jeśli przyzna mu się rację Zevran , po czym trzeba zgodzić się na przyprowadzenie Zathriana lub odmówić tego. *** Jeśli z powodzeniem użyje się perswazji, elf zostanie przekonany, że jest to najlepszy wybór . ** W innym wypadku, Zevran powie, że jego matka była Dalijką i będzie błagał, aby tego nie robić: *** Jeśli nie zmieni się zdania *** Jeśli przyzna mu się rację , po czym trzeba zgodzić się na przyprowadzenie Zathriana lub odmówić tego. *** Jeśli z powodzeniem użyje się perswazji, elf zostanie przekonany, że jest to najlepszy wybór. Teraz nastąpi przerywnik filmowy, po którym drużyna wraz z Panią Lasu, Szybkonogiem i wilkołakami trafią do obozu Dalijczyków. Zathrian podejdzie, lecz niezależnie od wybranych opcji dialogowych, nie zgodzi się on na zdjęcie klątwy. W wyniku tego należy walczyć z Zathrianem, Lanayą, Mithrą i pozostałymi elfami w obozie. Zathrian lubi korzystać z zaklęć zamrażających (stożek zimna i zamieć), dlatego warto go unikać - niech Chory Kieł z nim walczy. Lepiej jest skupić się najpierw na pozostałych przeciwnikach (Przeciwko Zathrianowi szczególnie skuteczne jest uderzenie many). Ze zwłok elfów można zabrać: * Kostur magistra * Pierścień opiekuna * Dalijski długi łuk * Dar'Misu Varathorna * Elfi sznur * 24 80 Pani Lasu i wilkołaki zapewnią wsparcie w walce z Plagą. Nagrody * 1250 PD - po uzyskaniu magicznej skóry wilkołaka lub Gałęzi Dębu * 1500 PD - po zakończeniu zadania w obozie Dalijczyków przez uzyskanie wsparcia albo elfów, albo wilkołaków * Dziób Gryfa - od Zathriana, jeśli sprzymierzono się z nim i zabito wilkołaki * Tarcza Szybkonoga - od Szybkonoga po zdjęciu klątwy Rezultat # Jeśli sprzymierzono się z elfami, dalijscy łowcy zostaną uleczeni, gdy tylko dotrze się do obozu. Zathrian (lub, jeśli on zginął, Lanaya) uhonorują traktaty Szarej Straży i zapewnią wsparcie Dalijczyków w walce z Plagą. W tym momencie w obozie drużyny pojawi się emisariusz Caron, któremu można będzie przekazywać zioła i kawałki metalu. Jeśli Zathrian nie zdjął klątwy (i go nie oszukano), pojawi się później w zamku Redcliffe przed ostateczną bitwą oraz będzie pomagał Strażnikowi w walce z Arcydemonem. # Jeśli przekonano wilkołaki do zabicia elfów, to one zapewnią Szarej straży wsparcie w walce z Plagą. W tym momencie w obozie drużyny pojawi się emisariusz Bulfa, którego można nakarmić bryłkowcem (chociaż nie zostanie on wtedy usunięty z ekwipunku). Po wyleczeniu arla Eamona, w zamku Redcliffe będzie przebywał także Cassian wraz ze swoją grupą, przysłany przez Panią Lasu. Pani również się pojawi w zamku, przed ostateczną bitwą, a Szybkonóg wesprze bohatera w walce z Arcydemonem. # Jeśli pogodzi się obie strony, a Zathrian poświęci swoje życie, aby zdjąć klątwę, odczarowani ludzie rozejdą się, a elfy dotrzymają traktatów. Wszystkie wilkołaki, których nie zabito, znikną z legowiska wilkołaków i lasu Brecilian, poza jego wschodnią częścią. Niezależnie od tego, jak ukończono zadanie, można teraz śmiało otworzyć skrzynię stojącą przy araveli opiekuna. Znajduje się w niej Księga Pieśni dodająca . Niemożliwe jest otwarcie jej w przypadku śmierci elfów (nie będzie ona interaktywna), jednak Leliana i tak zaśpiewa pieśń w obozie. Gdy następnym razem odwiedzi się zachodnią część lasu Brecilian, po środku lokacji nastąpi spotkanie z Panowen (której męża zabiły wilkołaki) i kilkoma dalijskimi łowcami. Jeśli zdjęto klątwę lub sprzymierzono się z wilkołakami, elfy zaatakują, o ile nie użyje się perswazji, mówiąc, że winnym był Zathrian (w tej sytuacji Panowen podaruje Strażnikowi pierścień - Srebrny Liść). Jeśli jednak zabito wilkołaki, elfka podziękuje i również da pierścień jako nagrodę. Gdy następnym razem porozmawia się z Lelianą w obozie drużyny, zaśpiewa ona pieśń "In Uthenera". Zadania poboczne Istnieją cztery zadania poboczne, które można rozpocząć w obozie Dalijczyków wraz z początkiem "Natury bestii". Część z nich nie może zostać ukończona po rozwiązaniu problemów elfów/wilkołaków. Oczywiście, żadnego nie można ukończyć, jeśli sprzymierzono się z wilkołakami (gdyż wszystkie elfy będą martwe). * - jeśli wróci się do obozu po zniesieniu klątwy, Cammen uda się do lasu po skórę wilka, przez co w tym momencie zadania się już nie rozpocznie. Przed ukończeniem wątku głównego można jednak łatwo ukończyć tę misję mając 2. poziom przymusu przed pójściem do zachodniej części lasu Brecilian. * - może być ukończone w każdym momencie. * - należy porozmawiać z mężem Danyli, Athrasem, przed udaniem się do lasu i ustalić z nim los jego żony. Jeśli nie spotkano Danyli przed przekonaniem Zathriana do zdjęcia klątwy, zniknie ona z miejsca, w którym zwyczajnie się pojawia. Można wtedy porozmawiać z Athrasem i wysłać go na poszukiwania, tym samym kończąc zadanie. * - warto rozpocząć przed udaniem się do lasu, pozostanie aktywne także po ukończeniu wątku głównego. Wpisy do kodeksu * - kolorowy atrament w obozie Dalijczyków * Wpisy o elfickich bóstwach - posągi w obozie Dalijczyków * Dwa wpisy do * Dwa wpisy do * Wpis do * Wpis do * * - nagrobki w lesie Brecilian * - Ramię Falon'Dina * - Błogosławieństwo Mythala * - książka od pustelnika * * * - Księga Pieśni Uwagi * Kradzież z pnia pustelnika kończy się jego zmianą we wroga, zmuszając Strażnika do zabicia go. Jednak żołądź można zdobyć także w ten sposób (bez targowania się z nim), więc zadanie może zostać kontynuowane. * Po zgodzeniu się na przyprowadzenie Zathriana, przed wyjściem można użyć zaklęć obszarowych, aby zabić wilkołaki wokół Pani Lasu, oprócz Szybkonoga. Pozwala to na zdobycie dodatkowego doświadczenia, lecz zabiera sojuszników w przyszłej walce z Zathrianem. * Jeśli otworzy się skrzynię Varathorna przed zapytaniem go o to, skomentuje on zachowanie bohatera, lecz nie ma to żadnego wpływu na przyszłe wydarzenia. Kategoria:Zadania główne (Początek) Kategoria:Wiedza o Dalijczykach